thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Tales
Small Tales is the second episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories Plot On Duck's Branch Line, there is a miniature gauge railway that you will see if you travel down the line. It's called the Arlesdale Railway. While not being nearly as old as the other railways on Sodor, it still is quite a popular one, as tourists love the little engines that run the line. Not just because of size, but also due to personalities. Mike is notably popular. The youngest of the three original engines, he's quite grumpy and easily flustered by the others. However, he also tries to show off to the others, although it usually backfires. One night, the engines were at Arlesburgh West Sheds. Trains had to be cancelled due to major storms coming. "It seems like our funnels could blow right off in this weather!" Chuckled Rex. "I'm worried, what if something bad happens? I don't want to have to work another few hours." Frank replied, Mike just laughed cynically. "I'm not scared." He bragged. "I could do what I did twenty years ago, and we'd all be fine!" Bert rolled his eyes and Rex chuckled, knowing exactly what Mike was doing, but the others didn't notice. "What did you do twenty years ago?" Asked Frank. Bert groaned. "Well," Began Mike. "I was in a storm, and my passenger train was in the middle of a field, no shelter for my poor, poor passengers. So, I went through the rain and thunder, and got my passengers to the nearest hotel. I, of course, was hailed as a hero, and the Small Controller says that I'm the best engine he's ever had!" "Oooh!" Said Rex, Frank, and Jock, although in reality, Rex was just saying it to grow Mike's ego. Mike smiled to himself arrogantly. "It's a shame you younger engines don't remember this." He bragged. "Oh yeah? How come me and Rex wouldn't remember this?" Questioned Bert, he winked to Rex. Mike froze for a second, then had an idea. "Uh... you two were at the Steamworks!" Rex and Bert sighed and gave up. Mike continued his story, impressing Frank and Jock. Despite the fact that they both worked for over twenty years, and Mike and Frank are nearly the same age, they still believed the red engine. The next day, the engines were preparing for their work. The storm wasn't really much, besides a little bit of rain and heavy winds. "Well, that was a complete waste of our time." Grumbled Frank. "I could've gotten some shunting done!" "Better safe than sorry!" Called Mike's driver right before him and his engine left. "Let's get that ballast train over with." He said. Bert's driver was firing up her engine as well. She had been an engine driver for a Summer job for about two months now, but it was still like day one when it came to starting everything up. "Penny for your thoughts, Bert?" She pondered. "Mike's getting too big for his small smokebox, who knows how it will end up." He sighed. "It's amazing! Mike was able to go through a storm to save his passengers! How crazy is that?!" Exclaimed Jock. Rex chuckled at the sight of a grumpy Bert. "Don't worry, he'll get his comeuppance." "I sure hope so." He grumbled in return. Later on that day, Bert, Rex, Jock, and Frank were at the sheds. Once again, there had been a warning for severe weather. "Where's Mike? He shouldn't be out here in this weather!" Pondered Rex. "I don't know, last time I saw him was when he was pulling a passenger train." Replied Jock. "When was that?" "Ten minutes before the siren went off." Suddenly, The Small Controller ran up and boarded Jock. "Hurry up, Jock! We need to find Mike before this weather gets worse!" Jock and Frank were confused. "But Mike can survive this! He's dealt with worse twenty years ago!" Frank said. "Don't you realize Mike never did that?!" Shouted Bert, he had to get louder, since more wind was blowing. The Small Controller tried to calm the situation. "We can all be angry at Mike later! Come on, Bert!" He called, and the two went off. Eventually, Jock found a horrified Mike in the storm. He was petrified, he couldn't even speak. "Don't worry, everyone, we'll get you out of here!" Announced Jock. He coupled up to Mike, and the former started off. When Jock arrived at the station, everyone cheered. Mike was still scared, and now embarrassed as well. He had trouble talking, but Jock just laughed as he took Mike back to the sheds. "And here we have tonight's weather! Scattered thunderstorms, and expect a mortified engine on the western part of the island!" Said Rex, pretending to be the weatherman. The other engines all laughed at Rex's joke, except for Mike, who just scowled. The next day, The Small Controller had some stern words to tell Mike. "Until you have to save them from a thunderstorm, Mike, you are pulling passengers every day for the rest of the month!" He scolded. "But... sir!" Replied Mike. "I've made my decision." Mike decided that maybe lying wasn't the best idea, and the other engines still mock him over the fact that he got scared in a minor storm. But, poor Mike has never been able to find out a good reply, and it doesn't seem like he ever will. Characters *Bert *Rex *Mike *Jock *Frank *The Small Controller *Oliver (Cameo) *Isabel and Dulcie (Cameo) *Duck (Mentioned) Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2